This invention relates generally to blister-card packaging, and more particularly to a blister-card package for cylindrical articles of merchandise, the package being convertible into an easel-supported display stand and a one-at-a-time article dispenser.
The traditional practice in packaging small items such as pen-light batteries, lipstick tubes, "Lifesaver" style candy mints and similar small articles of merchandise having a cylindrical or roll form is to contain a group thereof in a small sealed box. In many cases, the seal is simply a transparent plastic film wrapping. Since most customers wish to see an article before making a purchase, it is necessary to first break the seal and then uncover the box. Should the customer after seeing the merchandise then decide against making a purchase, the unsealed box must then be returned to the shelf.
This creates a problem; for the next customer who wishes to see the merchandise will be presented with an unsealed box, which may raise a question in his mind as to whether the merchandise is fresh or has been returned by a dissatisfied customer.
To overcome this problem, blister card packages have been developed in which a group of items is housed within a transparent thermo-plastic dome whose skirt is thermally sealed to a stiff cardboard base. The blister card makes it possible for the customer to see what he is buying without destroying the integrity of the package. The difficulty with a conventional blister card package is that in order to withdraw one or more of the items held therein, it is necessary to cut an access hole in the card.
Most cards in blister-card packages are provided with a perforated zone making it possible to punch an access hole therein. However, one cannot readily withdraw the items through this hole, and what most customers do after punching in the access hole is to tear open the card so that the contents can then be dropped out of the package. Hence a conventional blister card package cannot be used to dispense one item at a time, for once the package is opened, it ceases to have utility and is therefore discarded.